Your choice
by Chazzadagazza
Summary: From nobody to... haha no spoilers but seriously read id love some feedback
1. Chapter 1 (10-30 17:39:09)

**So I haven't given up on my other story (even though it's poor) but I just got an idea and I think it works so please I'd love some feedback and don't sugarcoat it.**

 **Disclaimer i own none of the characters and someones probably already had the idea so i guess i own nothing.**

 **Without further ado.**

 **Percy (POV)**

"Percy,hurry up you're gonna be late"

"I care why" I mean seriously what's school going to do for me apart from introducing me to swirlys and endless torment, they may as well call it the fields of punishments. I'm no athlete, genius or comedian I may be skinny but that doesn't make me good at sports, i may be a clown but that's not the same as a comedian and for Zeus's sake I have dyslexia I may as well own a dunce cap to wear to every lesson. Look long story short I'm not enough of a nobody to be ignored but I'm nowhere near enough of a somebody to be even semi-popular. In other words KMN.

"Perseus odysseus Jackson get your butt down here, fully dressed, and then off to school with you or so help me no blue food food for a month"

"Mom please don't make me go" does she not realise I am literally a magnet for bullies who has the opposite effect on friends. I genuinely can't befriend anyone for the life of me and that's definitely not from lack of trying.

"Please Percy just go"

"Fine, but only for you" on top off all those bulliable traits I'm an absolute momma's boy. If you think I'm exaggerating how bad my life is to finish this off all I need to stress is that I have an abusive step dad. Seriously KMN.

I get dressed into a jaxonville jaguars shirt, tight black jeans, a jags cap and to finish it off a pair of adidas tubular in grey then head downstairs. Honestly I support the jags purely because I like the logo and Gabe (earlier mentioned abusive step dad) hates them. We're not poor but we're kind of lower middle class so I guess things could be worse (but not by much). Our flat consists of 3 rooms,1 is mine,1 is mum and Gabes and the last is a kitchen/lounge hybrid all of these are on a single floor.

After I i lazily sauntered into the kitchen I'm quickly ushered out the flat by my mom who seems to be rather frustrated with my carefree attitude.

"Love you honey see you tonight"my mom said before abruptly shutting the door on me.

sigh* " I love you too mom" I then begin my short 2 and a half km skip. Try and notice the sarcasm in that sentence (hint, it's not short and I most certainly don't skip there).

-time skip-

Ah, Goode high oh how I haven't missed this place. Don't get me wrong it's a nice school with its modern facilities and highly educated staff I just have more of a dispassion towards the toilets and student body. Not to mention I can't learn a damn thing with my dyslexia and ADHD apart from in music, pe and Ancient Greek. I'm not necessarily good at them but two don't require much reading and the other just seems to come naturally to me so I'm okay with them.

I know it won't make the day pass any faster but I might as well head on to lesson. Oh, what a suprise a squad of the ares house team is in my way, swirly town here I come. 'Well let's just get this over with' is my literal thought process as I make my way towards them. Just as it looks like I may be home free sure enough ...

"Prissy, welcome back..."

"Hey Clarisse" I respond through gritted teeth.

"Hey to you too, so swirly or thrown into the school pool in just your pants it's your choice"

"Quick question do I get my clothes back if I choose the pool option or no clothes back" believe it or not this is surprisingly kind coming from Clarisse so I'll try not to press my luck to much.

"Sure we'll give you back your clothes right after, why not you'll have wet pants anyway"

"Thanks I guess I choose the pool option then or is there something you're not telling me about it" okay, now I'm suspicious Clarisse is never this nice.

"No hidden surprises, now do i need to carry you there or will you be a good little nobody"

That's more like Clarisse but still not quite right "I'll be good"

"I trust you know the way" she smiles as she throws her arm around my shoulder. Either this is too prevent me from running or Clarisse was abducted over summer and replaced by an alien that didn't do their homework on her.

When we finally arrived at the pool room I strip down to just my pants in preparation for my submerging.

"Well,well,well very forward aren't we prissy"

Me being thick skulled I don't really understand what she means "I'm sorry aren't you gonna chuck me in or..." I just let myself trail off not knowing what I was gonna say.

"Oh wow you're dumb, you know what just chuck yourself in" she struggled to say this before quite literally breaking out into a fit of laughter.

My cheeks turned red when I realised what she meant, so to try and recover some dignity I did a backflip into the pool and swam a length just to return to a gob smacked Clarisse. Okay, so when I said I wasn't athletic earlier I wasn't lying it just wasn't the whole truth I'm actually a rather highly accredited gymnast who also happens to be a highly adept swimmer I just try to keep it on the down low because I'd rather people like my personality than my ability. No that's not the definition of athletic I'm not overly fond of sports I'm just rather good at some of them.

"Um, Clarisse you okay"

"You just did a backflip and swam an incredibly fast lap, since when can you do that" she actually seemed in awe of my skill (if you can call it that)

That's when I realised my mistake I needed to recover this or people would know and all of a sudden start to try and befriend me. That is NOT what I want, whatsoever. "Um, I slipped and the momentum helped me swim so fast I guess" it sounded more of a question than a fact.

"I guess that makes more sense than you being good at something" she reassured herself much to my relief. My secrets were safe and with that came the return of the Clarisse i remember from last year.

 **So what do you guys think good (unlikely), bad (more likely) or downright unreadable/boring (most likely). Id love some feedback be it good, bad or ugly.**

 **First reviewer also gets to choose the title (if it's appropriate)**

 **Yours faithfully**

 **chazzadagazza :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back, personally I prefer the premise of this to my other story so im gonna concentrate on this one. I'm just going to say real quick I write these all on my iPod and therefore can't check my stories word count. I personally hate reading short chapters but It is hard to gauge if your chapter is long without a word count or pages. Oh, I'm English so I may use 'incorrect' terms but I shall try to write like an American e.g. color (is that right?)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Without further ado**

 **Percy POV**

Yay, soggy underpants are so fun walking around the school not only does it make your crotch rub but it also soaks your pants making people think you wet yourself. I'm Lucky first lesson is pe as it gives me a chance to get changed. Yeah that's right I'm not new to being bullied I've packed a full spare change of clothes in my bag (including underpants) in addition to my pe kit, thus meaning I can change into dry clothes after lesson. Pe isn't the worst lesson, coach hedge treats me like he does everyone else which is always pleasant plus it gives me a chance to get back at my tormentors in physical sports like football and dodgeball. Don't get me wrong I still try to keep a low profile, in dodgeball I blame the hard hitting throws on my teammates and when playing football I deliver my hard hits when there's congestion at the line of scrimmage, I'm clever in that way I guess.

"How's it going sardine"

Well that's probably the worst attempt at an insulting nickname I've ever heard. "ow, watch it one of these days you might even learn how to insult someone" was my genius retort.

"What was that you stupid sardine"

"I may be dumb but atleast I'm smarter than Jason grace the idiot oh wait I forgot you're Jason my sincerest apologies oh mighty child of Jupiter" I said in a mockingly respectful way even throwing in an unnecessarily low bow with the hand movements to accompany my words.

"Why you little..." jason huffed while lunging at me before being pulled back by a burly looking dude I recognised to be Charles Beckendorf . Beckenford was always rather neutral toward me so I'm okay with him but I didn't however expect him to protect me like this it's suprising to say the least

"Remember what the principle said one more infraction and you can't play in our next game. Whilst I dislike your attitude I do however believe the team needs our 'star' quarterback" grumbled beckendorf when Jason calmed down even going so far as to do air quotes when he said star.

"Fine but sardine... you're dead you hear me, dead"was Jasons response to beckendorfs grumble.

That's when coach hedge appeared "alright, cupcakes today we're doing a fitness test" near unanimous groans from the whole class could probably be heard from halfway across the school. I personally rather enjoy fitness it's great for keeping my physique even when I've had lots of unhealthy, delicious blue food.

See I know you're probably wondering how I don't have a six pack from my swimming and gymnastics. Truth is I do have one but I always wear a vest so that's how people don't know about it, I even wore my vest earlier when jumping in the pool so Clarisse didn't see my abs. I know it's weird to conceal all this but I do. It's not because I'm scared of popularity it's because I'm scared of singularity I don't really want everyone's sole attention for being the 'closest fit guy'. Irrational I know, so sue me.

 **-time skip-**

So now we're on the school football field just warming up for the fitness exercises and I'm not gonna lie I'm staring at something. Okay, some people. Okay, someone. So what if I stare at the fittest girl in the school every guy does I mean it's only natural for me I'm 16. Though I've been gawking at this beauty since I was 12 I guess and I've known her for even longer so at least I'm not just being shallow, I know I'm pathetic. Her names Annabeth Chase and we were friends since kindergarten, I say were because we haven't spoken in ages don't get me wrong I'd love to change that but I don't wanna damage her reputation at school and I'm to scared to speak to her out of school.

"Alright cupcakes in register order drop and gimme as many as you can." Coach ordered.

When it comes to my turn the score to beat is Jasons 87 or rather my score to fall short of I should say. I could easily do 115 but that won't help my aim to keep a low profile so there Is a very short list of things that will make me hit my record when venting my frustration...

"Hey sardine who taught you do press ups your revolting step dad, whore mum or your deadbeat dad who abandoned you." Now I wasn't upset about the step dad thing nor disagree with the dad bit but no one insults my mom, no one ever!

"You know what Grace you're a fucking douche bag and your score sucks ass, so start counting" was my response before I then proceeded to do 113 more than Grace, making my new pb 200. To describe the faces of my class mates I could use anything in the range of gobsmacked or awestruck. The most insane thing is I could of kept going if I didn't wanna keep some energy for the other tests and I don't even care everyone knows I'm fit now keeping it a secret was exhausting and I'm kind of glad to be rid of the burden.

"Since when can you do that Jackson" coach emphasised every word as if he was breathless. I have no reason to tell him anything but the truth so why not "right so the thing is ... I've always been capable of doing 100 press ups since I started here but Jason's words spurred me onto doing 200" I told coach thinking he wouldn't believe me before turning and walking straight towards Jason "don't you or anyone ever insult my mother because next time I will knock the offender the fuck out rather than just showing them up" I spat at him tapping his chest whilst addressing the whole class. I'm just thinking I'm so gonna regret this when my adrenaline runs out. After a couple of minutes we resumed the tests and then we were onto...

"Right cupcakes sit-ups same as the press ups, alright "

So when it reached me again the score to beat was jasons, 127. Since my covers already been blown I just decided to do 250 sit ups to get it over with without expending all my energy. Needless to say everyone was once again awestruck.

"Right cupcakes last test we're just gonna see how fast you can do 400m, oh, and if you can beat Jackson you can choose our sport next week"

Needless to say everyone was psyching themselves up to get a good lap time and it worked mostly. coach made me wait to go last so I could let them each have their glory. When it was finally my go all I had to do was beat 1minute, 7seconds so I did achieving 53 seconds a new school record. I got so caught up in my celebration I started to do mindless flips and gymnastics moves.

"Well cupcakes looks like we've got a new fittest boy in school what do you want to do next week Jackson"

After thinking on it for a minute I couldn't decide between two so i decided to ask the class "dodgeball or football" most people said football but so did Jason so "dodgeball it is, coach"

"What! Are you mad there were clearly more votes for football" was Jasons indignant response to my proclamation.

"You're right there was but you also voted for football so I went for dodgeball" before Jason could respond coach cut in saying "okay cupcakes, lessons over go to your next ones"

After changing my clothes the high was over and I was dreading the repercussions of my actions.

 **How was that guys. I'd love some feedback and pointers where you think the story should go.**

 **Yours faithfully**

 **Chazzadagazza :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I need to thank everyone for the positive reviews, they were seriously awesome. I think this might already have surpassed my other story for reviews and it's great. To be honest I lost interest in my first story after the first chapter but I'm still passionate about this one. Im glad you guys seem to like it as much as me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or hoo but its an au anyway so who cares.**

 **Without further ado**

 **Percy POV**

the fall from my high was a far distance but it took no time whatsoever for me to land. It was essentially the distance between Olympus and the deepest depths of the underworld in the same amount of time it would take arion to do 100m (For anyone who doesn't know that's almost no time flat). No, it was not a graceful landing it was more like landing on my face or landing with my legs either side of a metal fence. Point is it was not pleasant, at all.

Though I think I'd rather go through it again instead of carrying on with the rest of the day. Seriously KMN.

Seens as how that's not how life works I might as well just put my kit away in my locker and head on over to math. Math = ms. Dodds , ms dodds = personal overseer of my own little taste of the fields of punishment. Like seriously the woman could make the furies roster and I'd nominate her repeatedly. If you think I ramble then screw you I have adhd. Wait a second, I'm scolding myself. Literally KMN.

Room 1.02 ,1.03 ,1.04... ah 1.05 looks like I get to choose what row I'm sitting on. For times like these, choosing what row to sit on, I've worked out you don't sit on the back row it's where the teacher always targets and all the nerds take the front row (please, just believe me when I say I'm no nerd) so that leaves the middle row also known as the neutral row. Naturally I wanted a window seat so that's where I sat, on the middle row by the window. It can't have been 5 minutes before everyone else had arrived and the lesson was underway.

If I had to explain how I'm feeling during this lesson in 1 word I'd say restless. It's bad enough trying to concentrate with my adhd alone but with all the eyes on me it just amplified the struggle. Luckily for me before anyone could come sit next to me and try to befriend me probably the closest person I had to a friend already came and sat next to me, Grover. Grovers about 5,8 has brown eyes, brown hair and a kind of carribean pigment. He's on the school athletics team and is the only male cheerleader. He's straight and what the girls would describe as a 'heartthrob' I only know this as they visibly swoon when he walks past And he has a multitude of ex-girlfriends.

"Hey, Perce" Grover whispered.

"Yeah, goat boy" I whispered back. You See I call him goat boy as I once caught him wearing pants with little goats on and then there's always the fact he's climbed lots of mountains all across the state in times that only a mountain goat would be able to manage but... yeah, mostly the pants incident.

"If you've always been so good at sports why try and hide it?" He queried.

I knew someone was bound to ask this question but I can't say I expected it so soon.

"Well, you see I wanted to make friends through my personality not because they wanted to further their status by being friends with someone..." I responded before being cut off.

"Athletic?"

"Not what I was going to say but close enough"

"Okay I understand but I don't at the same time"

"What does it matter anymore, everyone knows now" I sighed feeling utterly defeated.

Then suddenly a shrill voice called across the classroom "Something you want to share with the class, Perseus" I cringed at the mention of my complete first name, that I absolutely loathe.

"No, miss" I responded in a monotone voice.

"Then shut it" she commanded in the same shrill voice she used last time. I honestly have no idea why she hates me but I can't really say I'd care to learn why either.

For the rest of the lesson I simply watched the clock. The seconds took eternities to tick by and the minutes longer still until that sound everyone longs for blared across the school.

Next lesson, free period. Yikes.

 **How was that chapter guys. don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism. I'll cut it short for you guys, please review.**

 **Yours faithfully**

 **Chazzadagazza :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who's back, back, back... back again. Here's another chapter as I'm loving the feedback.**

 **Without further ado**

 **Percy (POV)**

Most people look forward to free period as would I, usually, but not today. For me free period is often uneventful. However, I doubt it will be today sadly. I'm gonna be mobbed, swarmed and bombarded by questions and people which is not my idea of fun. I mean a slight blunder and it sets off this massive chain reaction i want nothing to do with. Seriously KMN.

I'm currently attempting to blend in with the nobodies and walk to the common room undetected. The key part of that sentence is 'attempting'. It was kinda like I was Moses and the students were the Red Sea parting before me. I hate everyone right now, I mean they all used to allow me to merge with them but now when I desperately want to they essentially throw me under the bus. Seriously KMN.

Somehow I made it to the common room undisturbed by the populars, much to my bewilderment. Not wanting to question my luck I quickly seated myself at the back corner of the room it wasn't like I was going to get asked about anything by the teacher, it's free period after all. Though all good things come to an end and this time it was in the form an ambush.

"Hey you"

"Oh Zeus, please no" I breathed under my breath . Already knowing the voice I did my best to hold in all the chairs in my close proximity in anticipation.

"How you doing today hot stuff" said the same voice as before.

"Drew how vain are you do you not even know my name ?" I questioned "You've never even spoken to me before today" I lied. She has spoken to me before but only things like 'go grab me a soda' or 'out of my way loser' I know I should feel honoured but honestly I don't understand why I should Shes only some slut, oops, I mean popular.

Drew is pretty there's no denying it. She's around 5'5 or around 5'2 when not wearing high heels (but that's just a rumour no one has ever seen her in flats, ever) she's of an Asian persuasion with glossy brown hair, brown eyes and certain... impressive features. Yet still, not my type.

"Of course I do it's Corey" she said with an air of confidence yet still it sounded like a question.

"Closer than I expected but not quite" I responded a slight smirk edging its way onto my face.

"Perry?" She asked while yanking at a chair I was holding under the desk. This time it was definitely a question.

"Closer but still no" I responded with the smirk etched onto my face completely now.

"Percy!" I heard someone exclaim

I felt my smirk instantaneously drop. Wait that wasn't drew who said that? I started to check the room to see who said it, then I spotted the culprit. Thalia, my cousin. I can't believe she just inadvertently told Drew my name... wait this is Thalia there was nothing inadvertent about it Plus she didn't call me kelp head. Damn her.

"Pine cone face" I exclaimed pretending to sound excited. At The nickname she instantly scowled. Paybacks a bitch. Sadly I will get punched because I called her it but it was... oh, so worth it.

"Percy!" Drew clapped her hands after saying this proud of herself.

I sighed exasperated "well done third times the charm"

"So me you yeah" she said whilst gesturing between the two of us.

Is it just me or did that make no sense. I must have had a quizzical look on my face as Thalia chose to explain what Drew meant.

"She's asking you out" she told me, like you would tell a toddler something, before turning to look at Drew and telling her "his answer is no". That's Thalia for you straight to the point completely disregarding people's feelings. I love her as much as a sibling can, even though we're cousins. Drew stormed away huffing rather hilariously if I do say so myself.

Then the next person rolled up, mr Brunner. Get it rolled up ... sorry, bad Percy, bad. Mr Brunner teaches Ancient Greek and is almost everyone's favourite teacher. Honestly he's one of the main reasons I actually come to school. Mr Brunner appears to be around 40 with brown hair and brown eyes and has been in a wheelchair since I started here, apparently it's because of a horse riding accident which I find believable as he does seem like someone who loves horses.

"Percy, what's this I hear about you being a incredible athlete?" Inquired mr Brunner with a smile on his face and a glisten in his eye.

Before I could respond Thalia was already answering for me "I wouldn't say incredible but yeah. He's always been great at sports but refused to show off how good he was. Actually kelp head why did you finally come out of your shell?" She asked the final part looking at me questioningly.

Well, Hades. " um, see it all kinda happened because of your asshole brother insulting my mother." I spat "And I wouldn't even say I'm good at sports."

"Well I'm glad you decided to embrace your athleticism at least even if it was during a fit of anger" he said smiling humbly before going back to his desk.

"What did he say about Sally !" Thalia growled. She loved Jason but they weren't close since she was adopted by Artemis before she even knew about him. And she adored my mum as does everyone who knows her.

"He called her a whore" I proclaimed. Subconsciously clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Ooh I'm so gonna castrate him for that" she said in a sing-song voice. Although I hate Jason the thought of castration still made me wince. I'm still a guy after all.

Then a person I both wanted to speak to and avoid came over. My long time crush. A school all star (good at all subjects). The daughter of my fathers rival. Ah well it's obvious who I'm on about... it's Annabeth Chase.

I completely blanked not knowing what to do. Ever heard of Paralysed by fear yeah well that's the term that comes to mind in this instance as I'm sure anybody who's been approached by their crush will empathise. Oh Zeus I'm screwed.

"Seaweed brain" Annabeth all but squealed. I say but because Annabeth Chase doesn't squeal, as cute as she would be doing it. Man I'm screwed.

"Hey, wise girl" I replied putting on a goofy smile to try and draw attention away from my prominent blush.

She came and sat next to me smiling giddily, before turning serious "now you can't avoid me by using the excuse of not wanting to damage my school rep. Not that I care about it anyway." This made the atmosphere a little tense.

To try and ease the mood for me I tried to be comical and pull on my collar and visibly gulp like someone does when nervous in the movies. I say tried because I accidentally pulled on my lanyard, rather than my collar, breaking it off.

Annabeth laughed hysterically along with Thalia. Atleast it was still comical I suppose.

Then the bell rang to signal the end of free period. Thank god. Now for Ancient Greek. Hype.

Thank god that was only in my head I will never say hype aloud ever. Or just you know put me out of my misery.

 **How was that guys, sorry I took so long to update. No excuses. I'm just lazy.**

 **But as always please review. Constructive Criticism appreciated !!!**

 **Yours faithfully**

 **Chazzadagazza :)**


End file.
